


We are animals...

by LysTheDreamer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Homophobia, Love, M/M, Utopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where loving the same sex is treated like a very serious disease. If you are caught being gay, they bring you to a healing station and cure you with the most various types of therapy. But what if some of them don't want to be cured? What if some like the wild burn of desire?</p><p>[Mashton]<br/>Based slightly on the short film We are animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are animals...

Ashton struggled to open the bottle of his medicine, the medicine that told his deepest secrets, his untold story. The medicine made his hormones stay still, make him not want anything not even food, or water, he had to remind himself to watch these things, so he wrote a list.

It contained things like this: eat breakfast, a glass of water, try to go out and drink some alcohol, pretend to feel. These meds made him blank, his only spark was a blond boy, called Luke. He was like a little ray of sunshine, always happy and positive, making Ashton's life a bit bearable, and he was in the same boat. He was gay, and he had his meds too, but somehow it didn't had effect on him. He made friends, eat properly and seemed to be normal. But he just disappeared a week ago, like without trace and clue. He left his flat at eight, to go out with Ashton, but he never reached the bar. So the brunette called him fifteen times,then his mom and brothers. Lastly he called the police next morning, his voice shook with panic, and the calm voice of the dispatcher tried to hush him. The policemen searched through the blond's flat, trying to get some information where the tall boy could be.  
Ashton's life went downwards from then, he was anxious and insomniac, and tired at work.  
He had a job at a health station where the government collected the gay people, who wasn't on meds or came from the wild.  
His job today was to clean the appliances of the doctor, who did the operations on them. He usually cut through their skin to place a big ball of antidote, it seemed to be effective enough to tame these animals. Animals. It's the most accurate definition of them. They were feral, lived by insticts and Ashton both feared them and pitied them.   
As he slowly pushed the metal cart into the operation room, he instantly felt a pair of eyes on him. The boy who sat tied to the metal table seemed heavenly calm and just showed a shit eating grin to the brunett. The outsider boy followed his every move, and when he lifted his hand to comb through his vermillion hair Ashton jumped a little.   
"I don't even dare to ask what the fuck did these cunts taught you about us. Trust me I don't bite just in bed." this sentence made the smaller froze to his spot, and turn around slowly to face with the wild boy.   
Then he turned back to his job placing every tool in order and toweling them down again.  
"You should have a little shame at least. Helping to torture us, the people who are innocent,loving just like you. Your alikes, gays." his words were provocative and venomous, trying to bring out the real boy, and the other boy just got angry at his words.  
"You don't know anything. I'm not gay like you, bastard animal. " he shouted as he stepped closer to the redhead glaring at him with hellish anger.  
"And you even lie. How sinful you are. You think I didn't saw the small glances at my chest or at my lips, and the medicine bottle is quite obvious in your back pocket." smirked the still anonymus boy, and sneaked one of his free arm on the other's neck. The kiss frightened the brunett, but the some ancient fire lit up in him, maybe being gay was one of the biggest sins in this society, but kissing another boy was heavenly. Then he felt the red haired searching in his back pockets, but he was too late to grab the meds from him, he threw the bottle to a wall. At the crack of the glass on the wall the surgeon came in just to see Ashton crying on the floor while he gathered his medicines from the floor, and the gay boy on the table just had the most sinister smile on his face.  
"Irwin, go out and wash your face, leave the meds, I go find another for you." said the doctor,and lead the trembling boy to the bathroom.  
When the door clanked after them the older man gave a hard slap to the sandy haired that sent him to the cold floor.  
"I saw everything you whore. You give yourself out this easy." Ashton was more terrified as the man lifted his hand again to punch him, but before he could move a scalpel was stabbed into his manhood from behind.  
"That's for all of my brothers and sisters who you deprived from their identity. And you made the biggest mistake by hurting this boy. It was your last mistake." And he drew upwards the scalpel, cutting through the doctor's body. Ashton tried to crawl out of the room, but he pushed the trash bin and the sound made the redhead's attention to snap at him.

"Where do you think you going,Little one?" the blood froze in the brunett's veins, the feral boy stepped a bit closer, and grasped into the soft locks of the older boy, yanking him up and kissing him bruisingly.The Sandy haired boy tried to escape from the strange lip lock, but the taller boy bit into the pale lips. "Sorry kitten you belong to me from now on." he punched the boy, and he fell to the ground unconscious, and the other gathered him up on his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashton awakened in a tent, he didn't recognised where he was or how he ended up here. He sat up with a dizzy head, as he remembered slowly the happenings in the health station, he got scared. A small yawn from his side distracted him from the dark thoughts in his head, he turned to the sleeping redhead, who was just faced towards him. He felt his stomach grumble for suddenly, and his eyes windened, his medicines had wear off. He was free, and this thought scared him.

"You thinking about some shit, aren't you?" asked the half awaken boy, laying closer to Ashton, and tucking himself out a bit. As Ashton saw the milky white skin on his stomach, his lower body twitched like it never did. He tried to crawl away from the boy, who just watched him with sleepy eyes what hold a bit of sadness. 

"Why are you trying to escape from your own desires?" asked sleepily the other boy, slowly sitting up and grabbing his tank top from next to him. The other boy just stared at him, then getting up to see where they were. "You can't run away. Just sayin'."

He just walked out to the sunshine, looking around, and then he saw a blond head and glazing blue eyes. He immediately run towards his only friend, and hugged him tight.  
"Hey Ash it's nice to see you awake, not just limp in Michael's arms." murmured the smiling blonde into the brunette's neck, then kissing his face.

"Luke, how ? The police ....." the smaller boy was very confused, but happy, so he just looked at the blonde boy in front of him, taking in that he was safe.

"Calum, he saved me. A man wanted to rape me, and he knew he couldn't leave me there. Then Mikey saw you one day and said he wants you to be safe, to be with him. I was happy that he went all the way for you, even if he was a bit rude." Blabered the taller boy, not seeing the other's serious look, and frowning face. He didn't even stop till the brunette grabbed his shoulder.

"He just kidnapped me. I don't want to be here." said the other boy with a straight face, then he walked away to find some kind of get away from this god damned place. He just walked around the place wandering into the forest nearby, where he found a bunch of little kid.

"Mike, Mikey, teach me to draw that strange fruit." shouted a little boy, grabbing into his leg, to gain his attention.

"hey there, Jesse. Wait a little bit, first I have to help Emma at her work okay? Then I'm all yours." he said with the softest smile, and ruffled the little boy's hair. After that he went to a little girl, who seemed to struggle with a piece of wood. "Hey, sweetheart. I see you have difficulties. What are you trying to do?"

Ashton didn't heard the answer because he felt something strange, similar to this morning his groin, like a cozy fever, burning up in his stomach, like a slowly blooming affection. It scared him and he felt dizzy, he tried to get a grab on a tree, and he just sat down at the ground, slightly panting.

"Are you alright? a warm hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up into the arms of the red haired boy. Ashton instantly jumped away from the embrace, running away from the taller boy and his desires. He nearly fell through a bush and then a rock, when finally his lungs didn't gave him a hard time, then he stopped supported himself on his knees, when another body slammed into him.

"You're still holding back, little one." laughed the bigger boy as he laughed down at him, grinding their manhood together."You are feeling something towards me, aren't ya? Without your stupid pills, you can be the animal you are."

"This was your fucking plan? to get me off of my medicines then fuck me senseless?"the sandy haired boy spat angrily at the smug boy above him. He struggled to turn them around, and the red haired boy let him be the dominant. Michael just starred up in the angry hazel eyes as he slowly breathed the words into the brunett's mouth.

"No, I am just freeing the beast." he lifted up his head to catch Ashton in a maddening kiss, grabbing into his silky hair, as the brunett teared into his shirt ripping it apart.

"Fuck you." hissed the smaller boy,grinding himself closer, to his kidnapper licking lower on his jaw and making a beautiful purple hickey in the junction of his pale neck.

"In your dreams, princess. I will make sweet love to you." he held Ashton closer, sat up as he tugged of the top from the older boy, leaving kisses on every available surface, as he made Ashton moan.

When no more clothes were on them, their bodys feverishly sticked together, their breaths hitched as they slowly became one, Michael felt himself full as the brunett in his lap cried out in his final pleasure.

The beast had been freed, now it's unstoppable, from now on it will be always thirsty for his prey. For his other half.


End file.
